pet_adoptablesfandomcom-20200215-history
My Pets
The My Pets Page is the main page for sorting, rearranging, and editing pets. There are two different pages where this is possible: the "New 'My Pets'" page and the "Old 'My Pets'" page. The Old and New pages differ slightly in terms of features but are both useful in their own ways. New Pet Page Navigation Main Buttons This button opens up to reveal two links: *'Make your pet active?' - Brings you to the Active Pet page. *'Visit my Trading Center!' Brings you to the Trading Center. ---- Brings you to the Old Pet Page ---- Allows you to enter a name for a new room, which is then used to sort and store pets. NOTE: It is recommended to only create one room at a time, as any pets added to any of the new rooms will actually be added to the newest created room. This is a bug that likely won't get fixed, so save and refresh after every new room to prevent misplacing pets. When a room is added, it displays at the end of the list of room tabs. Upon refresh, it will appear alphabetically within the list. To "rename" a room, you must delete and remake it with the preferred name. The "General" room can not be deleted and will always appear at the beginning of the list. ---- Saves all rooms and pet positions. Upon or before saving, a few messages will appear in red at the top: *'* Unsaved Changes *' - This message appears if any pet positions have been altered or a room has been deleted or created. It is recommended to save whenever this message is visible. *'X pets successfully saved. 0 failures.' - With "X" being the total number of pets owned. This message appears if no rooms are created/deleted. *'New room Room found. INSERT INTO rooms (room_name, room_owner) VALUES ('Room', 'Username'). New id=xxxx assigned to Room.' - This message appears when you create a room. "Room" and "Username" would be replaced with the chosen room name and your username. "xxxx" would be replaced with the given room ID. *'Room not found. DELETE FROM rooms WHERE room_owner='Username' AND room_name='Room'.' - This message appears when you delete a room. Hover-box Features These are accessed by hovering the mouse over a pet's image. This will display the pet's Name, Species, ID, and Alt Number, as well as the following options: * - Brings you to the chosen pet's Pet Page and increases its click counter by 1. * - Brings you to the chosen pet's Stats page where you can view and visit the profiles of the pet's last 10 clickers. Guests will show up in the list but will not have a profile to view. * - Generates three different codes you can use to share your pet. Two different BBC Code options and one HTML option are generated. * - Brings you to a page where you can edit your pet's Name and Description. * - Freezes your pet; frozen pets reject any clicks they are given, causing them to stay "frozen" at a certain stage. This option is only available on Unfrozen pets. * - Unfreezes your pet, allowing it to gain clicks and grow again. This option is only available on Frozen pets. * - Hides the pet from trades. * Abandon - Sends the pet to the Adoption Center, removing it from your account. A confirmation popup will appear to confirm your choice, preventing misclicks. * - Brings you to the Bazaar listing page, allowing you to set/change the price on or remove a pet from the Bazaar. Sorting Pets Pets can be dragged and dropped into rooms, as well as rearranged in the same way. Old Pet Page Navigation The Old Pet Page is the legacy system for sorting and editing pets. Main Buttons Reveals drop-down menus to select a room to go to, as well as an input box to create a new room; next to both options are their respective buttons. ---- Allows you to select a pet species from a drop-down list. Clicking "Sort" will display only pets of that species in the current room. ---- Allows you to move all checked pets to the chosen room using a drop-down menu. ---- Displays BBC and HTML codes to post your pets on another site or in the official Forums. Pet Boxes Each Pet Box displays the Name and ID of a pet as well as a few buttons and links: * - Brings you to the Bazaar listing page, allowing you to set/change the price on or remove a pet from the Bazaar. * Hide From Breeding Center - Hides the pet from the Breeding Center. Both breedable and non-breedable pets have this option, but it only hides the pet if it is a breedable species. * From Trades - Hides the pet from the Trading Center. Manage Pet: Clicking this link reveals more buttons: * - Brings you to the chosen pet's Pet Page and increases its click counter by 1. * - Generates three different codes you can use to share your pet. Two different BBC Code options and one HTML option are generated. * - Brings you to a page where you can edit your pet's Name and Description. * - Freezes your pet; frozen pets reject any clicks they are given, causing them to stay "frozen" at a certain stage. This option is only available on Unfrozen pets. * - Unfreezes your pet, allowing it to gain clicks and grow again. This option is only available on Frozen pets. * Abandon - Sends the pet to the Adoption Center, removing it from your account. A confirmation popup will appear to confirm your choice, preventing misclicks. View Stats: This link brings you to the chosen pet's Stats page where you can view and visit the profiles of the pet's last 10 clickers. Guests will show up in the list but will not have a profile to view. Category:Features